The Expanse
| date = 24 April 2153 | author = J.M. Dillard | format = paperback | published = | pages = 288 | ISBN = ISBN 0-7434-8485-1 | image = 220px|Episode image. | episode = 2x26 and 3x01 | air date = The Expanse - 21 May 2003, The Xindi - 10 September 2003 | production number = 052 and 053 | written = Rick Berman & Brannon Braga | director = Allan Kroeker | comic = no }} Novelization of The Expanse and The Xindi. Summary :High above the planet Earth, an alien probe appears - and in an unspeakably horrific instant, releases a deadly blast that strafes the planet's surface, leaving a miles-wide, smoldering crater of destruction in its wake. Millions die in Florida, Cuba, and Venezuela, their lives blotted out in a blazing millisecond. :Just as swiftly, the probe implodes and crashes on the planet surface, but the remnants provide no clue as to its origin. Who are the attackers, and what provoked them? :Aboard the Starship ''Enterprise, Captain Jonathan Archer learns of the destruction. His ship is called home; it is uncertain whether its mission of space exploration will continue.'' :But before ''Enterprise reaches Earth, Archer is abruptly kidnapped from the bridge by the time-traveling enemies he has encountered before. He finds himself aboard a Suliban vessel, face-to-face with his old nemesis, , a high-ranking individual in a battle known only as the Temporal Cold War. Silik leads him to his master, a mysterious humanoid from the far future.'' :The humanoid claims that the attack on Earth was just a test; and the next attack will destroy Archer's home planet... unless he and the ''Enterprise crew stop it.'' :To do so, they must enter a region of space called The Expanse - an area so dangerous that no ship has ever emerged from it unscathed. Vulcan crews were driven to bloodthirsty madness, Klingon crews were anatomically inverted, their internal organs exposed outside their bodies... while they still lived. Many vessels were lost, never to be heard from again. :Archer faces the greatest crisis of his career: should he believe Silik's time-traveling master, and expose his ship and crew to the perils of The Expanse, in hopes of saving Earth from destruction? And can he convince Starfleet Command and the Vulcan High Council to let ''Enterprise go to face her biggest challenge?'' References Characters The Expanse episode characters :Jonathan Archer • • Duras, son of Toral • Fer'at • Maxwell Forrest • Jamran Harnoth • Haynem • M'Rek • Travis Mayweather • Phlox • Carlos Ramirez • Rebecca • Malcolm Reed • Hoshi Sato • • Soval • T'Pol • Tommy • Charles Tucker III • Duncan K. Walsh (?) Henry Archer • George Casey • • Fuller • Porthos The Xindi episode characters :Qoh Kiaphet Amman'sor • Jonathan Archer • Baloran • D. Hideaki Chang • Degra • Guruk Dolim • Joss Hayes • Narsanyala Jannar • Matthew Kelly (?) • Nelson Kemper • Kessick • Mallora • Travis Mayweather • Sascha Money (?) • B. Moreno • Phlox • Qam • Malcolm Reed • R. Richards • M. Romero • R. Ryan (?) • Hoshi Sato • Brennan Scott (?) • Shresht • T'Pol • Charles Tucker III • Elizabeth Tucker • Duncan K. Walsh (?) McFarlane Novelization characters :Qoh Kiaphet Amman'sor • Jonathan Archer • Baloran • Leila Birani • Carlo • D. Hideaki Chang • Degra • Guruk Dolim • Duras, son of Toral • Fer'at • Maxwell Forrest • Jamran Harnoth • Joss Hayes • Narsanyala Jannar • Nelson Kemper • Kessick • M'Rek • Mallora • Travis Mayweather • J. Fiona McKenzie • Phlox • Porthos • Qam • Carlos Ramirez • Rebecca • Malcolm Reed • M. Romero • Hoshi Sato • Shresht • • Soval • T'Pol • Tommy • Charles Tucker III • Elizabeth Tucker • Xelia Henry Archer • George Casey • • Zefram Cochrane • Farley • Fuller • • McFarlane • • Surak • Charles Tucker II • Elaine Tucker Locations :Delphic Expanse • Earth (Cuba • Florida (Florida Keys) • Gulf of Mexico • San Francisco (Chinatown • Fleet Operations Center • Lotus Blossom • San Francisco Bay • Starfleet Headquarters) • Venezuela) • New Xindus • Orbital Drydock Facility • Qo'noS • Sol System • Tulaw • Xindus Earth (Asia • Atlanta • Bermuda Triangle • Chicago • Duluth • Key West Cafe • Krakatoa • Los Angeles • Miami • Vulcan compound) • Orassin distortion field • Narendra III • Raatooras • Rura Penthe • Ty'Gokor • Starships and vehicles :boat • ( ) • • • Shuttlepod 1 • Shuttlepod 2 • inspection pod • • Suliban cell-ship • Xindi superweapon • car • freighter • • skimmer • Vaankara • Vulcan transport Races and cultures :Baloran's species • Benzite • Denobulan • Human (Asian • British) • Klingon • Suliban • Tygarian • Vulcan • Xindi (Xindi-Aquatic • Xindi-Arboreal • Xindi-Insectoid • Xindi-Primate • Xindi-Reptilian) Human (Scandinavian) • Neanderthal States and organizations :Earth Starfleet • Klingon Empire • Suliban Cabal • Vulcan High Command • Vulcan Ministry of Information :Confederacy of Vulcan • Earth Starfleet • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • MACO • Starfleet Command • Suliban Cabal • United Earth • Vulcan High Command • Xindi Council Command Council • navy • Vulcan Ministry of Information • Vulcan Science Directorate • Wel-Tech Ranks and titles :advocate • architect • captain • Chancellor of the High Council of the Klingon Empire • chief engineer • commander • communications officer • con artist • corporal • crewman • diagnostician • diplomat • diplomatic aide • doctor • ensign • first officer • foreman • general • guard • helmsman • lawyer • lieutenant • linguist • major • maìtre d' • marine • miner • pathologist • physician • pilot • pirate • politician • prosecutor • psychiatric analyst • sailor • science officer • second weapons officer • sergeant • slave • soldier • subcommander • tactical officer • teacher • time traveler • vice admiral • Vulcan Ambassador to United Earth • warrior Science and technology :adding machine • adrenaline • airlock • antimatter injector • antimatter relay • artificial gravity • asteroid • atmosphere (stratosphere) • blood • botany • brain (basal ganglia • brain stem) • Celsius • chronometer • chronometer • cobalt • communications array • communications buoy • communicator • deflector shield • dilithium • disruptor • dizziness • DNA • environmental suit • epithelial cell • • genetic engineering • gravity • hypospray • impulse drive • inhaler • intake manifold • life support • lung • mammal • memory • microphone • mining • mucosal lining • nausea • neural node • neutron microscope • oxygen • oxygen tank • padd • Petri dish • phase cannon • photonic torpedo • physics • plasma • platinum • pollution • pulse rifle • pyritic radiation • quantum data • rebreather • recycler • REM • respirator • saliva • scanner • sedative • self-destruct • sensor • spatial distortion • spatial torpedo • spinal cord • spine • stun baton • thora • time travel • trellium • universal translator • Vulcan database • warp drive • warp nacelle Other references :2133 • Advanced Attic Greek • apartment • • Beagle • bearing • bureaucracy • bungalow • Captain's starlog, Enterprise (NX-01) • cargo bay • cave painting • cheddar • chicken • chimpanzee • chopsticks • citrine • civvies • coconut oil • command center • coral reef • • crimson • diplomacy • distress call • diving • dog • dolphin • dream • duck • fast food • flamingo • fortune cookie • funeral • genocide • golf • goose • grilled cheese sandwich • gym • hangar • hotel • hurricane • insomnia • An Introduction to Farsi, Volumes I-III • Japanese language • L-4 • lake • Languages of the Sub-Sahara • lizard • logic • manta ray • marsupial • meat-and-potatoes • medical ethics • meditation • movie theater • pajamas • pelican • physiometric profile • placebo • pickle • ratchet • • robe • roller coaster • rope • scalpel • scotch • Seafood Shanty • seagull • shark • slavery • snake • snow beetle • spaceport • strip mall • swan • Swiss cheese • targ • tarpon • tea • temporal chamber • Temporal Cold War • tofu Thai curry • topaz • tornado • turbulence • volcano • Vulcan neuropressure • • wetsuit Appendices Background This novel is an adaptation of "The Expanse" and "The Xindi", two episodes of Star Trek: Enterprise written by Rick Berman and Brannon Braga. Images Novelization images the Expanse.jpg|Novelization cover image. expanse ships.jpg|Ships. Episode images durasENT.jpg|Duras, son of Toral. ferat.jpg|Fer'at. columbia (NX-02) under construction.jpg|The NX-02 under construction. nX01 Expanse.jpg|The ''Enterprise'' enters the Delphic Expanse. xindi weapon path.jpg|The Xindi weapon cutting through Cuba. Ganges forward.png Connections External links * * category:eNT episodes category:eNT novels category:eNT novelizations